Crossing JJ
by Femvamp
Summary: I was kinda bored so I came up with a project - write a bunch of crossovers stories involving Jennifer Jareau. I will post them as I finish them. Please tell me what you think or I may think this is a bad idea and stop.
1. Being Human US Version

Being Human - (US Version)

Jennifer Jareau, JJ to her friends, was always of two minds about telling her colleague and for that matter her husband Will the truth about her family. However telling them would not do anyone any good it would just confuse them. It would change the fabric of how they saw the world. Vampires, werewolves, and ghosts were not supposed to be real and telling them that they were in fact real would send them off a very deep end.

JJ knew they were real for a very good reason, both her parents and most of her siblings were in fact werewolves. She was in fact the only child in her family that didn't have the werewolf gene. Something that made her something of an outsider. It wasn't until later in life that she realized how much of an outsider she had been in her own family. It wasn't until she had met the people in the BAU and started to form a family around them.

Then she had a son.

A son she loved more then anything in the world.

It wasn't until Henry turn nine that things changed again.

Henry had the werewolf gene. One night during the full moon JJ was awoken to her son's screams. Anyone else would have run out of the room screaming but JJ stayed in the room with her son. She stayed while he changed and scratched her over and over again as he screamed. She knew what he was doing and what was being done to her.

"JJ what is happening." Will yelled.

"I'm sorry" JJ kept whispering in her son's ear. When she couldn't take the pain any longer she stood up and looked into her husband's horrified eyes, "We need to get him somewhere locked and safe."

"The basement." Will went to grab his son who was still screaming.

"No." JJ stopped him. "You'll..."

"I know." Will turned to his wife and grabbed his son. "We'll talk in the morning. We need to get our son somewhere safe."

JJ wasn't sure what happened next. She knew she passed out from blood loss soon after that because the next thing she knew it was morning. Will was sitting by the door to the basement.

"I need to make a phone call." JJ said simply.

"Hotch?"

"No my parents. There is something we all need to discuss. There are some secrets I think its time you know."


	2. Silence of the LambsHannibal

**Note: I know it looks like I was going to continue the first chapter but I am not. This is just a exercise on how I would cross JJ over into each fandom. I may continue one or more of these over at a later date depending on if anyone likes one in particular. For now these are all just oneshots.**

* * *

**Silence of the Lambs/Hannibal**

Jennifer Jareau, JJ to her friends, was never sure how much or how little everyone in the BAU knew about her family ties. She was pretty sure Jason Gideon had known when he had taken her on as media liaison; everyone else she had no idea about and sometimes that worried her. It wasn't easy being the child of someone on the international ten most wanted list; at least once he had been. Now he was relegated to the top fifty. She wasn't sure how her father would have felt about that, if he was still alive. JJ knew this for a fact because her mother had been the one to kill him. It was appropriate really; Clarice Starling was the only one who was deserving enough to bring an end to one of the greatest serial killers ever.

No one had really understood how they could have loved each other the way they did. Hannibal Lecter was a psychopath and Clarice Starling was...JJ had managed to get her hands on a handful of files on her mother and many, including both Gideon and David Rossi, had tried to profile her. Some had said that Clarice herself was a psychopath which was why she was so good at catching them. Both Rossi and Gideon were kinder and said she showed some but not all the signs of being a sociopath. They both wrote that she had been manipulated by Lecter and ironically enough the FBI and had written that her FBI handlers had completely mishandled her and the situation and because of that they had lost a good agent and quite possibly their last chance to catch one of the most prolific serial killers ever.

JJ wondered at times what they would think if they knew that the daughter of Hannibal Lecter and Clarice Starling had joined the FBI and had become a member of the BAU. The wondering however was about to end though. Clarice Starling had been arrested and the BAU had been called in to interview her. After all these years, JJ's secrets were about to be revealed and JJ wasn't sure how she felt about that.

"David." Clarice Starling not looking at all her age smiled, "Last I heard you had retired from the BAU?"

Rossi smiled as he sat down across from her, "I had unfinished business."

"Don't we all." Clarice smiled at the man and looked around the FBI BAU office she had been brought to, "I see much has changed since the last time I was here..." Clarice wiggled her hands which were chained to the table in handcuffs, "If I remember correctly, handcuffs were involved that time too."

JJ watched as the conversation continued for awhile. She knew that her mother had seen her. She had walked right past her when she had been brought in. What JJ didn't know was what she would about that information. This was Clarice's chance to play the roll Lecter had played on her all those years ago and they both knew it.

"I will confess to everything, but not to you David."

"I can bring in Aaron Hotchner. He is a good man and..."

"No, I want the woman." Clarice said simply.

Rossi nodded like he had been expecting that. He had also written in her file that she had a deep mistrust for most me. Lecter had first filled a fatherly roll for her a roll that had been missing since she was a child. JJ often snickered at that. She wondered what he would think when he found out the truth.

"I will send for Agent Prentiss." Rossi stood up and headed for the door.

"No not her." Clarice smiled, "The blonde."

"Why?" Rossi asked intrigued.

"Because it is what I want." Clarice said simply, "You want to know everything. I want the blonde."

JJ felt herself stiffen as everyone looked at her. She knew this was the moment of truth. She had no idea what to do next. Any way this went was bad for her. Her mother had just thrown down the gauntlet to see what she would do next. As Rossi walked into the viewing room JJ just nodded and walked past him. She didn't say a word. She didn't need to. She knew more about the woman sitting in the interrogation room then anyone else anyway.

"Hello Agent Jareau."

JJ paused for just a moment, "Hello mother."


End file.
